Serendipity
by Miamifinz
Summary: After becoming a high school graduate, a new assignment reunites Yusuke with the Wind Master. But will their friendship become something more? Or will Yusuke deny his own sexuality? JinXYusuke Lemon, YAOI/SLASH!
1. Welcome Back

**I do not own YYH, or its characters. However, Yoshihiro Togashi owns Yu Yu Hakusho, and its characters. **

**Enjoy.**

The sun seemed to shine more brightly over Japan than it had ever shined before. Then again, you don't graduate every day. Yusuke was lounging on his favorite sandy beach, the one his friends liked to call "The Beach of Memory," right behind Genkai's temple, and although she usually preferred to relax in her dojo undisturbed, and uninterrupted, she made an exception, just for today. It was wonderful weather for a day at the beach. The sand was toasty, birds fluttering, and the wind offering gentle breezes every now and then. Yusuke let the sun's rays warm his body, which was quite muscular, and very well toned for someone his age. He had on a pair of black and blue swim trunks that Botan got him while shopping downtown about a week ago. She exclaimed they would look "Just dashing," on him. Yusuke's eyelids grew heavy, consciousness drifting further and further away.

"C'mon Urameshi, scared of a little seawater?" Kuwabara grinned.

Yusuke sat up, rubbing his eyes, and began to peer out at the inviting, azure waters of the ocean. He saw Kurama doing a half-hearted backstroke, but going at a very speedy pace. Nothing surprising, especially from the valedictorian of Subishime High School. Hiei, was in his infamous jet black cloak, and white headband covering his Jagan eye, atop a lone palm tree a couple of meters away.

"I'll give you something to be scared of smartass." Yusuke remarked, light-heartedly, jumping headfirst into the ocean. The water felt better than Yusuke thought it would be, not too cold anyway. Yusuke tried hard, but couldn't think of a more perfect day in his life. Who would have thought that a couple of dead-beats like him and Kuwabara would ever get a diploma? Who would have thought he'd be living like a normal teenager (well, one that hung out with, and killed demons) just a few years after becoming Koenma's spirit detective?

"Hey twerp why don't you come in?" asked Kuwabara. Hiei suddenly felt three pairs of eyes on him.

"I don't want to." Hiei countered patronizingly.

"Yeesh, so mopey," Kuwabara muttered lowly under his breath.

"Don't make me cut you," Hiei scoffed, hopping down from the comfort of his tree branch.

"So, Kuwabara, is Shizuru enjoying herself?" Kurama asked, changing the subject before the two could quarrel any further. Shizuru decided to take a trip to New York City, in the United States for a few weeks. She thought Keiko could use a nice mini-vacation.

"Yeah, they called yesterday night. They went to see some Broadway show or something…I forget."

Yusuke averted his eyes to the sand. His stupid ass was the whole reason for this little trip to "anywhere-Yusuke-and-his-gang-are-not-land." Her rant near her father's ramen shop was hard to forget.

"_Yusuke…all this fighting…all these demons…I'm scared Yusuke…it makes me worry, but it makes me worry about you more...I think…I think we should stay away from each other a little while…Take care of yourself please Yusuke, I know you're strong…but anything can happen…Don't you die on me or I'll kill you…Bye."_

Well whatever, no point in dwelling on it.

"It would appear we have company." Kurama said, awaking Yusuke from his trance.

"Yusuke."

When Yusuke looked up he saw a tall, chestnut haired man, dressed in blue and brown traditional Japanese clothing, with the words 'JR.' plastered on his forehead, and a light blue pacifier in his mouth.

_Whenever I'm enjoying myself he always pops up. Always something. Do this Yusuke, save that Yusuke. Such a pain in the ass._

"So much for fun, what do you want binkie breath?" Yusuke teased, the now annoyed Koenma.

"How clever," Koenma said in a strained voice, "But there's a problem. A large portal connecting the human world to demon world has appeared. My father managed to seal it off, but many A class demons slipped through. We don't know who opened it, or how, but it seems to be gone for good."

"So you want us to kick some tail right?" Kuwabara asked defiantly.

"I'm sure you all can handle them," Koenma continued, "But Father says their spiritual pressure feels odd, so he told me to bring some reinfor-"

"HOWS IT GOIN' MATES?"

Chu, with Rinku on his shoulder began sprinting down the stairs of Genkai's temple to greet the former spirit detective, Touya walking casually behind them. Yusuke smiled, and ran over to greet his friends from the Dark Tournament.

"Woowee if it idn't me favorite sparrin' partner Urameshi."

A surprised Yusuke looked up to see Jin the wind master hovering above his head. Yusuke laughed. _I can still barely understand him. _Yusuke's fight with Jin left a lasting impression on him. The only fight that felt fun. Only Jin could make him laugh during a life or death tournament.

"Heya Jin." Yusuke grinned.

Jin continued to hover. He was a red-haired demon with a small horn jutting out the top of his head. Yusuke couldn't help but smile looking at Jin. He was always having fun. Even here, just sitting here talking the assignment at hand gave Jin an irremovable look of curiosity, alongside a pair of twitching ears. Jin was a bit more muscular than Yusuke, and a bit taller…at least Yusuke thought he was taller. He was never on the ground long enough for Yusuke to compare.

"The portal opened near the forest, King Enma estimates there are at least 10 demons in the area. Koenma stated.

"So you don't have any more information other than that?" Hiei asked. Koenma shook his head.

Koenma cleared his throat. "The last thing we need is the city to think demons have come to town to wreak havoc on innocent civilians, so I'm counting on you guys to make sure Jin, Touya, Chu, and Rinku keep a low profile. I have paperwork to do, so discuss the living arrangements amongst yourselves." As fast as he came Koenma vanished.

"What the hell. In just 5 minutes we became baby-sitters." Kuwabara pouted. Rinku just smiled.

"I'm going to go have a look at the forest. I'll make sure none of them make their way to the city." Hiei said, giving a wave goodbye before dashing off.

"This place is cool." Rinku said, gazing out at the water. Chu, Touya, and Jin nodded in agreement.

"I wish we could come here everyday, but Genkai would get pretty pissed." Kuwabara grinned.

"She still kickin? She's a tough one ain't she?" Chu asked.

"She's very strong willed. She doesn't seem to care what anyone thinks of her, and she certainly doesn't mind speaking her mind." Kurama added.

The group agreed on staying at the beach a little longer. Chu waded in the water, with Rinku atop his shoulders. Yusuke and Kuwabara rough-housed in the water, taking turns dunking the other's head underwater in hopes one would admit defeat. It never happened. Kurama rested in the sand along with Touya, whose pale skin was becoming a light shade of pink. Jin happily skimmed across the water, enjoying looking down at his reflection.

Chu hopped out of the water after a while, and began to drink out of his cask, breathing deeply.

Kurama smirked. "I don't know if we'll have more trouble with the demons or with you four. I'm sure I can tell my mother I'm having a friend staying with us for a little while, but my mother would be very displeased if anyone drank."

Chu frowned. "Aw come on we just like to have a lil' bit of fun!"

"I would like to see how humans live like in the Ningenkai," Touya thought aloud. "I'd be happy to stay with you Kurama." Touya beamed.

"Well I would ask to stay with Kuwabara but I bet he's still mad I kicked his butt in the tournament." Rinku added.

"You cheated you little punk and you know it. I don't care who comes to my place. My sis is out so it's no big deal." Kuwabara said.

"Then me and my little buddy will stay with ya mate." Chu offered.

"Urameshi can I come to your place? I'll be quieter than a mouse yessiree, ya won't even know I'm there!"

"Uh…sure Jin." Yusuke muttered

"Alright lets go Urameshi, lickity split, the sun'll be goin down soon and I don't want to be fumblin' round the dark all night."

Yusuke looked over at the horizon. The sky had melted into a mix of purple and orange. His friends had been there a while.

"Sure. See you guys later."

Yusuke dressed and made his was toward his house, with the wind master close behind.

**So that's my first chapter of my first fanfic. Things will pick up next chapter. ;). Please leave me reviews, thanks. ^_^?**


	2. The First Move

**Chapter 2.**

**I do not own YYH, or its characters. Enjoy**

The sky grew dark, very fast. Yusuke began fumbling with his keys outside the door before finally finding the right one. Yusuke swung open the door and turned some lights on revealing a decently sized one bedroom, one bathroom apartment. Yusuke led Jin up the stairs into his room, which contained a king sized bed off to the left, next to his dresser. Yusuke had a couple of books, CDs, and scrapbooks scattered around, and when he got tired of those he could always just flip on his T.V.

"Sorry it's kind of small, but make yourself at home." Yusuke said, kicking off his shoes. Yusuke reached into his closet and pulled out some extra blankets and pillows for his guest. Yusuke glanced at Jin, then glanced at some clothes he had hanging up. Probably going to have to buy the wind master some better fitting "human" clothes.

"Yeh got some funky looking gidjits Urameshi." Jin had turned on his television and was intently watching a commercial for some kind of hair product like it had some imperative message that needed to be relayed.

"Thanks." The dark haired boy replied. Yusuke continued looking at Jin, who was hovering around, looking at all the "gidjits" Yusuke had. Jin flipped upside down and saw the spirit detective staring at him. Yusuke blushed, and hopped on his bed.

"So what have ya been doin here since the Makai Tournament?" Jin asked.

"Ah it's been kind of boring. Koenma asks me to take care of some stuff now and again, but nothing too exciting. I finally graduated from school today!"

"Well I sure dunno what a 'school' is but yeh sound proud of yourself so I'm happy for yeh. Tomorra I'lll find some sake and we'll have a real humdinger!" Jin boasted.

"Sure!" _What the hell is a humdinger?_

Yusuke grabbed the remote and began searching for something to watch. He eventually found some T.V. movie that looked kind of dark and spooky, and it turned out it was. Throughout the movie Jin and Yusuke exchanged some questions like "So how are you feeling?" "How are you making the picture on the television change?" and some questions that were on the verge of inaudible thanks to Jin's heavy Irish accent.

When the movie ended Yusuke looked at his clock, which told him it was 10:30.

"Did all dat stuff really happen?" Jin asked, referring to the movie.

"Oh, no. They're just pretending, but they're good at it.

"Everything was fake? All da blood? The monster too?" Jin asked.

"Yup."

"Well dats no fun." Jin said, now suddenly disappointed in the movie.

"You want anything to eat Jin?" Yusuke asked, walking towards the door.

"If ya don't mind gettin' it fer me." Jin replied.

Yusuke made his way downstairs, into the kitchen, and peered into his fridge. Nothing much, just some T.V. Dinners, some sodas, leftover Chinese food.

"Do you want anything specific?!" Yusuke hollered from the floor below.

"Just get whatever! I don't care. Some kind of weird human food if ya'd like!" Jin responded.

Jin picked up a thick book he found lying on the floor that said 'Memories'. He flipped through the book, giggling at some funny pictures, like the one with a much younger looking Yusuke riding a bicycle with his mother looking on, and a picture with him, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, and Botan all making faces. Jin's rather large ears heard Yusuke heading back upstairs, so he hid the book under the bed. Hopefully he hadn't invaded his privacy.

Yusuke came back with 2 apples, and two bottles of water. Yusuke and Jin consumed their food and drink abstemiously. Jin thanked the spirit detective for the food, and Yusuke responded with a stentorian belch.

" 's not as good as rum but it'll kill hunger." Jin stated.

"You're already crazy enough; I can't imagine you being drunk."

"Well I'm not the kinda drunk that goes out hoopin' and hollering like a monkey, I just start laughing a lot." Jin said.

Yusuke gave a light-hearted laugh, "You already laugh a lot."

"Have ya ever had a taste of alcohol?" Jin asked the spirit detective.

"I'm not old enough. In the human world you have to be 21 to have a drink. But I have anyway."

What a stupid rule! Dats crazy! I've been drinking long as I can remember."

A palpable silence filled the room.

"I'm surprised to see yer livin here by yourself, where's that girl ya had draped over yer shoulder at the Dark Tournament?" Jin questioned.

"Oh…well I don't think she wants to see me right now. I guess Keiko's kind of mad at me…she's not in town. But hey she would have just been a buzz kill anyway."

"Hmmph. I don't see how she could leave ya so willy-nilly like dat. Yer a real looker Urameshi, 'n a barrel o' fun at that." Jin said, ears twitching.

Yusuke began to blush again. "You're looking good yourself." _Quit talking like that. You sound like a school girl. But it is true. He's a good looking demon…nothing wrong with thinking like that._

"Urameshi why ya blushin' like dat so much? Yer face is redder than my hair!"

"I'm not. You're just seeing things." Yusuke said defensively.

"Am not."

"Are too!" Yusuke's voice grew louder.

"Only time I be seein' things is when I go out for a pint and I hadn't had a drop yet" Jin smirked.

Yusuke couldn't help but smile at that.

"See there ya go again. Yer a funny one" Jin continued.

The red head hovered right next to Yusuke, who could feel his face growing redder than it had all night, looked at Jin's eyes, which were staring directly back at the spirit detective's. Jin grounded himself, and scooted even closer to Yusuke, resting his knee in between Yusuke's thighs. Jin's tongue began to trace the dark haired boy's jawbone. Yusuke rested his hands on Jin's, interlocking fingers. Jin began to lean in for a kiss but Yusuke squirmed away from the demon in protest.

"Jin I don't…I'm not...I mean you're really an awesome friend, probably the funnest guy I know but…" Yusuke trailed off.

"Ya looked like you were enjoyin' yerself for a wee bit there," Jin frowned. "But I won't make you do anything ya don't want to."

_This is crazy...a demon just tried to kiss me…Am I dreaming? I'm not. It felt good. I…I do want to. Who am I kidding? I hope he's not mad at me._

"S-sorry, I just haven't…done this, or anything like this before."

"S'okay. Tell yeh what, if you want me to stop doin' something just tell me." Jin grinned.

Yusuke saw the red-head sitting still a foot away from him, implying he wouldn't move without Yusuke's consent. Yusuke clumsily crashed his lips onto Jin's. Jin began to slide his rough hands under the spirit detective's shirt, producing a moan out of the teenager. Yusuke felt the red-head's tongue slowly sliding along his lower lip, begging for entrance. Yusuke complied, letting Jin explore the boy's hot, wet mouth. The boys' tongues began whipping back and forth in a battle for dominance. Yusuke broke the kiss, gasping for air. Jin nuzzled his forehead on the boys' hair while Yusuke gasped as the demon's hot breath fell on his lips.

"Mm, say my name Urameshi."

"Nnh. Jin, that feels good."

The demon removed the spirit detective's shirt, revealing the creamy, muscular physique underneath. Jin encircled one of Yusuke's nipples with his tongue, causing the dark-haired boy to arch his back in pleasure. Jin grabbed Yusuke's shoulders, rubbing them up and down the teenager's back. Yusuke felt himself beginning to melt in the demon's arms. Jin knew exactly what to do to make him go nuts. Yusuke unbuttoned Jin's shirt, and let his hands roam across the red-head's chest and abs. Eventually, Yusuke's hands groped the wind master's firm ass.

"Unh, yer a feisty one." Jin said.

Yusuke winced as Jin bit down on the spirit detective's raw nipple. Jin began to trace his tongue down Yusuke's abdomen and across his navel before pulling off Yusuke's faded Jeans and boxer shorts, revealing the dark-haired boy's erect member. Yusuke's face grew red with embarrassment, as he was now completely naked before the demon. Jin began to toy with him, rubbing the head of his dick between his thumb and forefinger.

"Jin don't," Yusuke begged, "Please."

"What ya want Urameshi?" Jin grinned.

"Please, AH, suck me."

Jin began to suck Yusuke's cock, playfully wrapping his tongue around the base, and sliding it along the underside. Yusuke grabbed the back of Jin's hair, moaning his name out of pure ecstasy. Jin began to suck faster, and harder, while sliding out of his own pants, he began to pump his cock to the rhythm of his own sucking. Yusuke began to rock his hips back and forth into the demons mouth. Jin cupped Yusuke's balls with his hand. Yusuke began to whimper as he began to feel his cock throbbing inside the demon's mouth.

"Jin – I'm gonna cum."

Jin stopped sucking momentarily and slid his tongue into the teenager's mouth again, their tongues hot and sticky, mixed with pre-cum. Jin reluctantly broke his lock on the boy's mouth.

"Urameshi, how far ya want to go?" Jin said hurriedly, who began to nibble on Yusuke's tender neck.

"I don't care dammit." Yusuke muttered coolly.

Jin wrapped his arms around the more slender spirit detective, and shoved him onto the bed rather roughly. Jin inserted his index finger into Yusuke's mouth. Yusuke sucked on the digit passionately, savoring the taste of the wind master's skin against his tongue. Jin removed the finger and shoved it into Yusuke's entrance. Yusuke yelped at the sudden intrusion, while Jin continued stretching the boy's ass. After a while Jin removed the finger and whispered lightly to Yusuke.

"You sure ya want to?" Jin asked, hoping he wouldn't change his mind.

"Yeah, please fuck me Jin." Yusuke begged.

Jin positioned himself behind Yusuke, resting him on all fours. Jin slowly shoved his lubed dick into his lover's entrance. Yusuke winced at the pain, which was well beyond the brink of annoying. It was much bigger than his finger. When Yusuke relaxed his body, Jin began to pull out, and thrust his member inside Yusuke's tight entrance again. Yusuke felt the pain begin to melt into an orgasmic pleasure. The spirit detective wrapped his legs around the red-head's waist, letting Jin's cock probe deeper inside of him. Jin continued at a slow pace, feeling his ass wrap around the warmth of his dick.

"Oh Urameshi, I love ya."

Jin began to fuck faster, deeper. Yusuke screamed his name out of ecstasy. There was no pain anymore. This felt SO incredible. Jin began to fuck at different angles, searching for the spirit detective's sweet spot. Eventually Yusuke screamed, and a load of precum shot out of his throbbing cock. Jin continued to fuck that same spot over and over, leaving Yusuke breathlessly helpless on the bed, his mouth agape, tongue hanging outside of his mouth, his eyes glazed, and beginning to roll to the back of his head. Yusuke felt his muscles tingling, his orgasm approaching.

"JIN – I'M CUMMING!"

Yusuke shot his seed onto the bed, shortly after Jin hit his climax too, screaming the spirit detective's name before shooting his hot seed into Yusuke's stretched ass. Jin collapsed on top of his lover, nibbling at his ear, exhausted.

Yusuke knew he should take a shower, but it felt too good under Jin.

"So good." Yusuke breathed out.

"Yer cute." Jin said, who suckled the boy's neck, which would no doubt have love marks on it in the morning.

"I love you Jin." Yusuke whispered to his lover.

"Love ya too." Jin murmured.

Yusuke wanted to say so much more but he was too exhausted. Yusuke's heavy eyelids closed, and he drifted to sleep in the wind master's grasp.

**Wow. Jin made quick work of Yusuke. Chapter 3 will come A.S.A.P. Read and review :D**


	3. Wake Up Call

**Chapter 3. I do not own YYH or its characters. **

**Enjoy**

Yusuke woke up to a sharp pain in his back. Jin was still asleep, his arms wrapped around Yusuke's waist, and the demon's horn poking him just below the back of his neck. Yusuke slowly squirmed out of the wind master's grasp and stood up near the foot of his bed, being extra careful not to wake him. Yusuke stared at Jin's face while he slept. His face was nondescript, a trail of drool visible from mouth to chin, and his eyes were immobile. Yusuke left the room and made his way downstairs toward the bathroom, under the impression Jin wouldn't wake up for a while. The spirit detective roughly shoved his shower curtain back, and cranked up the hot water up to the point of scalding. Yusuke knelt down on one knee, staring at the water flow down the drain.

_Why the hell did you do that Yusuke? You're supposed to be the strong one. The one who protects the people you care about, and in one night you decide that you want to have sex with a guy. What about Keiko? All those years you've spent with her? You want to throw all of that away because a demon sweet talked you? Are you a fag? Are you what you've been for a good 18 years? Make up your damn mind Yusuke!_

Yusuke turned the water off, the heat was beginning to dissipate. Yusuke dressed in the clothes he brought downstairs, a pale green t-shirt, and a pair of black jeans. He went straight from the bathroom, out the front door. He needed a walk.

It wasn't too bright out. Yusuke figured it was probably 7:00, or 8:00, he forgot to check the time. Yusuke walked around his block a few times and then decided to head to his favorite coffee shop _Seiko's. _Yusuke ordered a small coffee and a chocolate éclair. Normally Yusuke didn't order any food, he didn't like to eat early in the morning, but his stomach was literally begging for nourishment. Yusuke ate and drank slowly, tuning out the noise inside _Seiko's_, it was just too loud. After he finished his food, Yusuke was about to go, but as he was getting up he saw Hiei in a black t-shirt and pants, headed toward the booth Yusuke was at. What was he doing here?

"You're out early," Hiei commented.

"Yeah, I felt like grabbing a bite to eat,"

"The demons in the forest," Hiei began, "They're spirit stealers, meaning they morph into any person who threatens them. When I got within just 50 meters of them, the one closest to me became my mirror image, spirit energy and all. I fought it for a while, but I began to realize the match would end in a draw. I fled out the forest, but oddly they didn't follow. I don't know what they are aiming to do at the moment."

"So you've seen these kinds of demons before?" Yusuke questioned.

"Yes, before I got my Jagan I encountered one. That one however, was much more aggressive than the ones here in the human world." Hiei said.

"Well…that's new. How can we kill them? Any ideas?"Yusuke asked.

"No. We need to meet with Kurama this afternoon. He should have an idea."

"Hm. Okay." Yusuke stared at his cup of nearly-empty coffee. "Anything else?"

"Are you moping because you've mated with that wind demon?"

Yusuke's head shot up suddenly, looking at Hiei's questioning expression. "What? Why would you ask some creepy ass question like that?"

"I can smell it. Your two scents are intertwined. It's easy to tell. Personally I don't care about who you mate with, but you've never been this incredibly depressed. What's wrong?" Hiei asked, wanting an answer.

_Are you kidding? So much for keeping a damn secret._

"Hiei, have you ever…thought that I would…like guys?"

"Honestly no, but I don't see what it has to do with you moping around."

"Well," Yusuke said, searching for the source of the problem. "It's frowned upon in the human world. Everyone that I care about...will think I'm some kind of freak. I'm sure right now you think I'm acting stupid. Keiko…I have feelings for her, but I have feelings for Jin too. I don't know what to do!" Yusuke slammed his fist on the table, provoking stares from other customers eating their food.

Hiei smirked. "In the demon world nobody would judge you, because they don't care. In fact, I'd say more men mate in the demon world than in the Ningenkai. But you silly humans are always peeping into each other's business, always judging others, how pointless. Yusuke, if you want to be with Jin then be with him, but if you want to be with Keiko, if she loves you, she'll forgive you. Your friends will support you either way. Do what you want."

Yusuke stared at Hiei, with a look of slight disbelief on his face. This was a side of Hiei he had never seen before, and one he thought he would never see in his life.

"Thanks Hiei," Yusuke said, his face indicating he was feeling better.

"Hmmph. I only did it because I was beginning to get annoyed with that pitiful face of yours."

_Now that's the Hiei I know._

"Come back here at noon," Hiei said, before swiftly leaving _Seiko's_.

Before leaving the coffee shop Yusuke purchased a cinnamon roll to go, and began to walk into town. He still didn't know who he wanted to be with, but Hiei assured him that his friends wouldn't ostracize him either way. That alone was enough for him.

Rays of sunlight poked through the window in Yusuke's room, awaking the wind master. Jin kept his eyes closed remembering the events of last night. It couldn't get much better than this. Jin always pictured himself with Yusuke since they fought in the Dark Tournament. High above the arena he would peer at the spirit detective, who was the only person standing between him and possession of Hanging Neck Island. Before he met Yusuke, that was his main goal. The island looked beautiful, so much space to fly. Jin had hoped there was some way that they could live on the island together, whether they were friends or lovers, but things never really seemed to fall in his favor. Jin awoke to find the spirit detective not in bed, he must have been downstairs.

"Yusuke! Ya there?"

Jin waited for a response but never found one. Jin looked around Yusuke's room, which had his, and Yusuke's garments scattered about the foot of the bed. The bed was stained with seed, and sweat. Jin wiped the drool off of his chin, and floated downstairs, in the nude. Jin checked every room with a door on it, but found no spirit detective behind any of them. Why did Yusuke leave? Was he mad at him? Jin needed to find him. He flew to the front door, but before he could turn the knob, the door swung open. Yusuke had a couple of shopping bags and a smaller brown one. Yusuke shoved Jin in the house before any of his neighbors saw him.

"Were you really about to go outside looking like that?" Yusuke asked, pointing at the demon's bare body.

Jin laughed, relieved his Yusuke was back. He seemed to be in a good mood.

"Where'dya go. I thought ya done went 'n left me here by myself."

"I just went out to get you some stuff," Yusuke tossed the small brown bag to Jin. Jin unwrapped the cinnamon roll, and reluctantly took a bite.

"Mm. You know Urameshi you got some real good food here in the Ningenkai!" Jin beamed, who continued eating his breakfast.

Yusuke pulled out an outfit from one of the shopping bags, and handed it to Jin. Yusuke wrapped his arms around Jin's neck, giving him a light kiss on the cheek. Jin grinned, and caught Yusuke in a deep, passionate kiss. Yusuke returned the kiss, savoring the taste of Jin's lips which were abnormally sweet thanks to the honey bun. Yusuke broke the kiss, and went upstairs to put the clothes down.

"Jin, take a bath and get dressed, we're gonna go meet Kurama!" Yusuke yelled from his room.


End file.
